


drive fast, i can almost taste it now

by halimedes



Category: K-pop, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halimedes/pseuds/halimedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's drive into the desert and disappear," Sunny says. It's possibly the worst idea Jessica's ever heard, but she'd follow her to the end of the world and beyond if Sunny asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drive fast, i can almost taste it now

**Author's Note:**

> long distance girlfriends au; written because i always want all the american aus and am a sucker for clichés and i saw a nice photoset of the californian desert on tumblr. (there's also never enough sunsica.) i apologise for all the possibly inaccuracies/britishisms. i swear i've tried to use american english. title from lana del rey's _american_.

"Let's drive into the desert and disappear," Sunny says. It's possibly the worst idea Jessica's ever heard, but she'd follow her to the end of the world and beyond if Sunny asked. 

Sunny sounds all too sober for the amount of tequila she's ingested. That alone should be an indicator that Jessica should get her on other thoughts and maybe unbutton her blouse and kiss her silly. Instead she slumps lower on the step they're sitting on, resting her arms on the step above it and leaning back. The stars are out tonight. Maybe. There's too much light pollution to be able to tell.

"Why?" Jessica asks anyway.

Sunny turns to look at her. Her eyes are clearer than they'd been fifteen minutes ago. 

Her hand finds its way to rest at the curve where neck meets shoulder and she pulls Jessica in for a kiss. It's open-mouthed from the start and she spares no time to lick into Jessica's mouth. As always it doesn't take long for the world around them to disappear and Jessica has no idea how long time passes, making out messily on Stephanie's boyfriend's porch. 

Jessica scoots closer, so she can bring her hand up Sunny's side and settle on her breast. She has to pull back to catch her breath, Sunny's small fingers massaging "It's just not like you to be like this, is all," she says. Sunny nips at her lower lip. It hurts, and not in a good way. Jessica is more surprised that she doesn't taste any blood when she drags her tongue over it than she would've been to find it. 

"I just want to feel the wind in my hair, be surrounded by quiet and darkness," Sunny says, her small sigh warm against Jessica's cheek.

Silence falls over them. The city exists though, and so does the party that's going on just inside. 

"You know I love you stupidly much, right?"

Sunny laughs. "You're my best girl."

"I sure hope so," Jessica says, grinning up at her. Sunny bends down, seal their lips together in another kiss. This one is slower, softer but still too all consuming. Jessica still has a hand on Sunny's breast and she can help but let her grip get harder, rubbing her thumb over where the nipple is hidden under two layers of clothes. Sunny gasps into her mouth and Jessica can feel her smile.

"Let's get out of here," Sunny whispers, not even pulling back. Her words as much as her lips move over Jessica's in the softest of touches.

Jessica hums, slides her hand down to rest on Sunny's ribcage. She says, "Sure," and pats Sunny's side twice. "Up we go."

"Hey cowgirl, I know you like to ride me but it's not like I'm not a horse," Sunny says, tiny little giggles leaving her mouth as she unsteadily gets to her feet. 

"You're going to hate me in the morning for driving you on this dumbass trip," Jessica says, her hand finding Sunny's hip to help keep her steady. At once Sunny leans into the support, making a happy sound at the feel of Jessica's body against hers. Jessica presses a kiss to the top of her head when it comes close enough to do so -- their height difference isn't anything remarkable, really, but Sunny's in sneakers and unsteady and clinging to Jessica, hand shoved down into her back pocket and head on her shoulder, nosing at the bare skin where Jessica's tee has slipped down her shoulder a little. She can indulge if she wants to. 

Sunny mumbles something, but it's vague and against Jessica's shoulder. Jessica hums, the tone questioning enough for Sunny to look up. "Us," she says, "I said us. You're… driving us."

 

\--

 

They clamber into Jessica's car, Jessica unusually enough the one with a little more finesse as she settles into the driver's seat. When Sunny's fastened her seatbelt Jessica starts the car. They probably should've told Stephanie they were leaving, she had made sure to invite them after all, but it's too late for that now. Jessica has to remember to text her later.

Sunny fiddles with the radio, unable to settle on a station for longer than a few seconds. She shakes her head to herself, mumbling too quietly for Jessica to overhear a single word. 

"You're paying for the gas."

"Sure," Sunny says easily. Jessica glances at her, sees the reflection of her smile in the window she's leaning against with her forehead. Her eyes are closed and she breathes slowly. Jessica wonders if she's trying to sober up or fall asleep. The latter would be preferable. It'd be a pain to drag her up to her dorm, but at least they'd just be able to crawl in bed after it.

Sunny leans forward to change radio station again when the song she's been quietly singing along to ends, and she settles on one that claims to play only the best of the best. What they play she's not really sure of, but Sunny seems happy enough as a rock song that's older than they starts playing.

 

\--

 

Sunny's still determined they go through with her impromptu road trip when they get back. She throws some clothes and a bottle of water into her backpack and steals a fleece blanket from her roommate's bed. 

"I'll be right back," she says and presses a quick kiss to Jessica's cheek, as she moves into the bathroom. Jessica raises her eyebrows questioningly. Not that Sunny sees, the door already closed behind her. 

Jessica falls down on her unmade bed, tired but not exhausted, and inhales deeply. The sheets smell mostly clean and of laundry detergent, but still ever so slightly. She knows that Sunny always changes her sheets shortly before she comes down to visit, wants them clean enough that she won't have to change them soon after Jessica's leaves. Jessica knows this because she does the same. It's something special about sleeping in a bed you've shared with your girlfriend, the slight scent of her skin and hair products clinging to the sheets. It feels a little less lonely. Like there isn't way too many miles between them.

"Fuck," Jessica mumbles aloud, dragging her hand through her hair as she sits up again. She should get ready. She pulls on some raglan sleeved t-shirt she's grabbed from Sunny's pile of mostly clean clothes, the sleeves long and enough to battle away the coolness that is almost hidden in the night air outside. It's comfy and smells used but not dirty, and Sunny bites her lip when she walks out from the bathroom and sees her. Jessica considers it a win. 

 

\--

They've made their way onto the road again, the fuel tank filled and some snacks bought, leaving the last of the city behind them. The thousands of lights shine brilliantly and distantly in the rear-view mirror, the sphere of pollution - air and light alike - hanging heavy in the air around it. Jessica's pretty sure she can already stars out in the night sky in the endless expanse before them. She's driving a little over the speed limit and the road is mostly deserted.

Sunny raises her arms and pulls her hair into a ponytail, securing it with a hair tie, before lifting her arms above her head and stretching out her back in an obscene arch as she groans, and Jessica would quite like to bite at the visible skin of her tummy. 

"Eyes on the road, Jessie," she says when she notices Jessica all but staring at her. The mellow guitar riffs of whatever old rock song playing at the station Sunny's decided on is the only sound between them, besides from the sounds of the car. 

Jessica swallows drily. She puts her hand on Sunny's thigh. Grips it. Sunny's make a happy noise in the back of her throat, leaning back and resting against the seat. Jessica moves her hand a little higher, and leaves it there when Sunny only looks at her through heavily lidded eyes.

 

\--

 

"I wanted you alone. Before you have to go back, home to you, I don't. I just. I wanted you. And me and no one to disturb," Sunny says. She sounds small, looks vulnerable in Jessica's old jacket. 

Now would be an awful time to tell her about the job offer in Seattle. Jessica clears her throat. "Well, you've got that now. There's no one here for miles."

They're in the middle of nowhere. Jessica has no idea where they are or how they're supposed to get back to LA. 

Jessica puts her arm around Sunny's waist, pulls her in until they're pressed hip to hip. She keeps her arm there and Sunny just, kind of, tenses up for a split second before she allows herself to rest her head on Jessica's shoulder. The angle has to be a little awkward, Jessica knows from experience, 

"I know it's irrational." Sunny shrugs, and uncomfortable expression flashing across her face. She huffs. "I don't do irrational except for you, Jessica Jung."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

Sunny lets out a bark of laugh, sudden and short. It breaks off as sudden as it started, Sunny's voice cracking. Jessica grips her waist harder, her fingers digging in in the softness just below the curve of her waist and above her hip where the sweatpants Sunny's wearing have slipped down. The edge of her underwear sticks up above them now and Jessica brushes her fingertips against it.

"I love you a lot," is all she says. It doesn't answer the question at all. It's not like it really matters.

"I love you the best," Jessica replies. Sunny turns her head and presses a kiss to Jessica's neck.

Jessica could fall asleep like this. Alone with her best girl and the stars on the hood of her car. She probably will never admit how thrilling it is that Sunny, level-headed and ever so grounded Sunny, wants her as much as Jessica wants her. To know that it gets to her too means a lot.


End file.
